The Goose, the Bald and the Angry
The Goose, the Bald and the Angry is a 1972 Brunanter comedy film, directed and written by the Hoolahan cousins. It starrs Ciaran Hoolahan, Eoin Hoolahan and Pieter van Dijk, while Paul Perkins and Jelka van Bavel appear as well. It is considered a parody of western films, although it seems to focus on the spaghetti western sub-genre. It spoofed, among other films, High Noon (1952) and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly''From which the film title is inspired (1966). Plot Under the sun of the desert, a dusty gunslinger drags around a closed coffin.Spoof of ''Django (1966). After soakingDuring the entire film, the characters use water guns two Mexican outlaws who wanted to steal his fancy hat, he reaches a small desolated town. He soon becomes friend with Bald Bob, the saloon owner who suffers from a bad stutter. Miles away, Angry Andy, a fierce bandit, narrowly escapes a bumbling blonde bounty hunter.Parody of the first scene of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, as well as of the main villain from The Great Silence (1968) As he runs away, he grabs a newspaper from a Chinese and learns about a man who owns a goose that lays golden eggs. The gunslinger finds out that the two most powerful families of the town, the McCapulets and the Montaguez,A clear reference to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet are always arguing about the tourists they are about to get in their own hotels.Parody of A Fistful of Dollars (1964) Concurrently, in a manner of "breaking the fourth wall", a woman who states being a film critic from the future appears and points out the screenwriters' lack of humour and originality. Nevertheless, the drifter decides to make money from the situation, by playing both families against each other. Thus he recommends the McCapulet hotel to a couple from Alaska, but asks money from the McCapulets not to recommend their rivals' hotel to a group from Saudi Arabia. All of a sudden, the two families decide to merge their business and they then send the drifter to be hanged. Once more, the film critic appears and cuts the rope, stating: "It's a silly movie, but I can't let the good guy die, right?" The man runs away and finds shelter in the house of the town's former sheriff, a drunken and hard-nosed man.Spoof of a protagonist from True Grit (1969) Bald Bob supplies the drifter with food and beer every day. During one of his visits, he informs the sheriff and the stranger that Angry Andy is due to arrive on the noon train.Spoof of High Noon (1952) When the dangerous bandit reaches the town he demands the folk to hand him over the drifter's coffin. Just before he opens it in the saloon, the drifter walks in and refuses to let Angry Andy open his own coffin. After a conversation full of odd insults (e.g. Talk no more, son a cactus-eating plumber!) the two men decide to settle their differences with a duel. They stare each other down for a long time and the people around get bored and start tossing pelted fruit. Angry Andy manages to soak the drifter first and thus wins the duel. However, when he opens the coffin, he doesn't find a goose, but the stranger's laundry. Then, a goose flies high above and everyone, including the drifter, follows her. The Hoolahan brothers appear in costumes and start quarreling with the film critic about her bad review and her earlier intervention. Eoin Hoolahan knocks the film out of the camera, putting an abrupt end to the movie. Cast *Pieter van Dijk as the Drifter/the Bounty Hunter/the Chinese *Ciaran Hoolahan as First Mexican Outlaw/Angry Andy/Jedediah McCapulet/Man from Alaska/Himself *Eoin Hoolahan as Second Mexican outlaw/Bald Bob/Julio Montaguez/Woman from Alaska/Himself *Paul Perkins as Drunken Dan, the former sheriff *Jelka van Bavel as the Film critic from the future Reception References Category:Films Category:Cactus Pictures